Talk:Brilliant Battle Intuition Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla/@comment-33135685-20170919014346/@comment-31440124-20170926005912
Yet. it comes down to the fact that we "don't know" if something trul IS random. My point was that RNG basicly gives the illusion of rendomness to players, but who says that developers did not include factors like loyality and Pay2Play into every "RNG" based calculation!? All I was trying to point out, is that there is no randomness, just patterns, and unknown patters do "feel" like fair, because they imply randomness through alternating lucksprees, they most likely are based of some ingenious micro-payment strategy that influences players behaviour and willingness to pay by being rewarded for it. And I highly doubt that counting the clouds or any unknown variable like you mentioned is used in the algoritm. I'm more than certain the developers know which factors apply to which RNG calculation, and they have all the abilities to influence them in any way they like! (Even effectivly stealing you DS under the guise of randomness if they want to). So yes, it bothers me that people always drop the RNG-bomb, implying randomness with that term, because they do NOT know what they are talking about, they DO NOT know which patterns are used, and they are ALL known to the developers, so even though you say the developers probably don't know such and such, they DO know what patterns to use to influence micro-payments and they do intend to keep their players happy by using rewards. These people are proffesionals, and definatly NOT oblivious to financiel strategies to lure you into paying more for less after you actually get rewarded. But the main point was clear in both yours and mine, RNG = NOT RANDOM, so stop talking about RNG please. They are just predesigned patterns. (Even when some fators are calculated as said by PolishW, that does not say anything conclusive about any "fairness" within the rest of the calculation pattern, if such RNG is included it only means a part is somewhat pseudo-randomized, and he himself stated that as well, by explaining the counting of clouds and such) be fair, most mobile games are micro-payments plans, getting you hooked and paying more and more for extra content. Do you really believe that it's all "just (pseudo)-randomness"? I'll tell you it's not.. not with succesfull companies like this. It\s a rewards/loyalty system, all the way! It's nowhere near buying actual physical booster packs with normal TCG! There\s A LOT more too it in the mobile industry, and these "patterns" are the main drive of the industry, they are not just randomized.) And btw, it's not a discussion, and Yes it anoyed me to read someone dropping the RNG-bomb on someone who felt there was something off about his experience. It's more than possible, perhaps even likely, that at some points patterns effectivly "disable" your chance of having any luck, but you won't know until you have already tried way to many times and told yourself that you have reached the limit of trying your luck! (I had this on the LR freeza event, trying to get a freeza drop! Spend almost 25 DS! While normally they drop within 50 tries!, Did it on JP and now in gloval, and I did about 150 tries that time and no drop so I decided that I wasted way to many fooling myself it would be after the next DS!) Now I'm done with explaining RNG, and so don't patronize this explanation with "bigheaded" counter-explanations, the point is made, it\s logical, achievable and therefor more than likely true and I only explained this in the best interest of players and their beliefs about the patterns governing OUR LUCK in this game and probably mostly every other seriously programmed mobile game out there! Good Luick guys, and play responsible. (which is not like those youtubers who spend 1000DS on one day and only drop one mayor featured character. I get better drops on a few summons every now and then, then they get in one of those runs altogether... Look at my thread, look at my "luck", and decide for yourself. http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:175885